Aftermath
by movieholic
Summary: Bud White and Lynn Bracken after the Victory Motel shooting.


Lynn Bracken slowly blinked her eyes open, lifting up a delicate hand to shield her face from the rays of sun daring to peek through the blindfolds. After a few moments, Lynn sat up quietly and stretched her arms high above her head. After stretching, Lynn sat on the edge of her bed staring through the blindfolds with a little smile on her beatific face as she listened to the somewhat steady yet soft snoring of her beloved, her inamorato, her Wendell "Bud" White.

Lynn turned and cast a look at Bud as he slept fitfully, still recovering from his unpleasant gunshot wounds from his late boss, Captain Dudley Smith, a very dire and corrupt officer. Lynn sighed sympathetically and turned to stand, leaving the room without making so much as a sound. Lynn entered her kitchen and started to prepare a breakfast meal, praying that Bud would not be stubborn enough to try and aide her in the cooking, always the gentleman.

Bud, half asleep, muttered something incoherently and turned on his side only to be jolted awake by the lack of warmth on opposite side of the bed. Bud yawned and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands roughly, before sitting up slowly with his back against the backboard. He cocked an ear towards the door, listening for any signs of Lynn in the house. He smiled to himself when he heard her cracking eggs in the kitchen.

Lynn heard rustling in the bedroom that caused her to turn. She shook her head, her thick blonde hair falling in front of her blue eyes, obscuring her vision for a split moment. In that moment Bud made his move; he hopped up as quickly as his still recovering wounds allowed him too from the bed, and made a small dash for the kitchen. Lynn huffed and made her way towards Bud, who was making it very hard for her to be irate because he was shirtless and only wearing dark pajama bottoms.

"Problem?" asked Bud gruffly as he cracked an egg into a bowl.

Lynn shook her head and exhaled quietly.

"You should be resting Bud." She said, placing her hands on her slender hips.

Bud shook his head stubbornly and continued to crack eggs into the bowl.

"Bud, you _really_ need to rest." Lyn protested, but to no avail.

Lynn gave up and decided to help him cook their breakfast instead. When he finished cracking the eggs, he found a fork and whisked them until they were runny. Lynn popped some bread into the toaster, and opened to fridge door in order to grab some ice for their early beverages. While Lynn prepared the beverages, Bud found a pan and proceeded to fry up some scrambled eggs, although he did it slowly still in some pain.

Lynn, watching him carefully, finally intervened when Bud winced and gently pushed Bud away from the stove and towards the couch. Bud, not happy that he was practically rendered helpless, lie on his back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling with his brawny arms crossed over his scarred chest.

Lynn swept around in the kitchen, her silk white robe flowing around her ankles while she bustled about cooking. Finished with the eggs, Lynn put them on plates and added the plates of eggs along with orange juice for her and milk for Bud on an eye-catching tray. She then placed the tray on the coffee table in front of Bud, who sat up and allowed room for her to join him on the comfy sofa.

Bud dug into the eggs with a renewed fervor, whereas Lynn delicately ate hers while eying him. Bud grinned and swiped at his mouth, leaning forward and brushing his lips against her milky white skin. Lynn smirked and held up her forkful of eggs to Bud, who ate them without touching the fork. Lynn giggled and brushed his now short, thick brown hair back; she was glad it was no longer buzzed.

Bud sat back on the couch, and Lynn lie next to him with her head resting carefully on his chest, enjoying the feeling of his heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of his broad chest. He played with her blonde hair as he continued to chew on the eggs in his mouth. Lynn smiled up at him and trailed a few kisses over his torso, leaving very delicate kisses on his scars.

"I love you Bud White." Lynn murmured as he continued to play with her hair.

Bud responded by lifting her head so that her mouth met his. They kissed passionately before Lynn resettled back to lying on his chest.

"I know you love me too." She said, a catch in her breath

Bud was unable to talk very much after the shootout at the Victory Motel, which included many corrupt cops and Ed Exley, due to the fact he had his mouth wired shut for a month. Ever since then, his jaw would ache and he felt better when he didn't talk when he absolutely didn't have to.

"I love _you_ Lynn." He whispered very softly, it was more like a sigh.

Lynn felt tears gather in her wide eyes, and she leaned up to stroke Bud's aching jaw. Bud forced a smile and hugged Lynn tighter to his body, never wanting to let go of her. Lynn stroked his strong jaw as Bud caressed her smooth cheek, brushing away tears that fell from her eyes.

* * *

Bud White tossed and turned as he dreamt that night. He was sweating profusely, but he was unaware of it as he started to mutter in his fitful state.

"_You watching, huh? Watch boy! I said watch!" The man struck out and hit a young Bud with a tire iron, the young Bud being chained to a radiator at this time._

_Bud yelled, straining against the chain as his father continued to beat his mother unmercifully with the tire iron. Bud felt tears dripping from his chin as he watched his father beat his mother to death, clubbing her over and again with the blood-stained tire iron. His father finished, and advanced on Bud and hit him a few times before leaving the room for a stiff drink._

_Bud sobbed silently, and watched the last of his mother's life seep from out of her eyes. Bud let out one last howl of agony and aguish._

Bud roared in fear and pain as he sat up in the bed. Bud shook slightly and touched his jaw, which was screaming itself in agony, with an unsteady hand. Bud took many deep breaths before he was able to calm himself. Lynn was watching him from where she lie, stroking his strong arm in a soothing manner. Bud took one last deep breath, let it out slowly and shook his head roughly.

"Are you okay?" came the soft whisper in the dark from Lynn.

Bud nodded and grasped her warm hand in his big, clammy one while he resumed his position in bed. Lynn kissed his shoulder and snuggled closer to him, still holding his hand over his back. Bud relaxed and shook off the recurring nightmare before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Bud stared out the window, watching children play in the hot Arizona road. Bud sighed and pressed his forehead against the cool pane, and started to stroke the glass absent mindly with his index finger. The children shrieked with laughter as they continued to run and fool around; Bud grinned when a young boy tapped a little girl on her shoulder and handed her the ball.

"Bud? Bud, I'm heading out, I'll be back soon. Do you need anything?" shouted Lynn from the front door.

Bud shook his head, though to no avail since she couldn't see him. Lynn entered the room and asked again, "You need anything?"

Bud grunted and shook his head, turning around to watch the children again…half wishing one of them was his own.

* * *

Lynn, after returning home to find Bud fast asleep in their bed, sat on the bathroom clutching her stomach. After spitting up her breakfast; she decided to call the doctor, praying that Bud wouldn't find out because he would most definitely start to worry.

"Hello, Doc? It's Lynn Bracken. What? Oh, why thank you, Henry." Lynn giggled and sat down on the couch, phone pressed against her ear.

"I was wondering if you got my results back…uh huh…really? Oh my! No, no I'm happy. Really Henry, that's great news!" Lynn continued.

After a few more minutes of small chatter, Lynn hung up the phone and placed a slender hand to her mouth, in a happy manner. Lynn choked on a laugh and glanced at the bedroom door. Whispering Lynn said, "I'm pregnant Bud White."

* * *

Bud jerked awake, only to be blasted by an aroma of spaghetti wafting in from the kitchen. Bud breathed in deeply and shivered. He stood after a minute and stretched, exiting the bedroom to enter the bathroom. Bud was taken aback by the foul stench of vomit long ago flushed away. He backed out of the restroom and entered the kitchen to catch a glimpse of Lynn dancing around the kitchen humming to Les Paul's and Mary Ford's "How High the Moon."

Bud leaned in the doorframe, a smile tugging at his concerned face. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as Lynn continued to dance around the room with a spoon. She noticed him when he laughed, but instead of blushing she beckoned him over with the utensil. After slight hesitation, Bud strode across the room and spun Lynn around and started to dance to the music with her, both grinning.

They danced back and forth, Bud behind her and spinning around every once in awhile. He chuckled when the song ended and another started, he pressed a soft kiss on Lynn's red lips and sat down on the couch to watch her cook.

"Why so happy Mizz Bracken?" he asked quietly.

"I have great news Bud White." She responded; her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Well, out with it Lynn." He chided.

Lynn placed the spoon on the counter and waltz over to Bud, shimmying to the music. Bud laughed and held his arms out so that she could fall into them. Bud gave her a little squeeze.

"Bud, I'm pregnant." She said, hiding a smile.

Bud looked taken aback, a small smile emerging after a moment to process the thought. He shook his head and laughed, ignoring the residing pain.

"You're kiddin'." He responded, with a huge beaming smile.

"Nope, I'm really pregnant." Lynn couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at Bud's awed expression, his bright blue eyes as wide as quarters.

"That's great Lynn, that's really, _really _swell baby." He squeezed her tenderly and nuzzled her soft neckline and thick blonde tresses.

"I'm glad that's good Bud." She replied quietly, enjoying the tender caressing.

"Due?" he murmured.

"A coupla' months."

"Couple months?" he stopped his nuzzling, and looking at her with his eyebrow raised he asked, "What's a coupla' months Lynn?"

"Well…" Lynn pulled his arms off of her body and stood, pacing slowly as she thought of a way to put it. Bud watched, slightly amused. He sat back on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Lynn?" he questioned.

"Three or so months, Bud."

Bud nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Three or so months, that's really soon, Lynn! How come you didn't notice that you were pregnant before? You'd think you'd know."

"Bud, calm down, the doctor said that some women take awhile longer than others to show and stuff."

"What are we gonna do for money? God, Lynn…this-this…" Bud stammered and placed his hands on his head.

"Sucks?" offered Lynn sadly.

"Wha-? No, no, no, Lynn it doesn't 'suck,' it's just so soon…too much so fast honey." By this time Bud was standing and reaching for Lynn. Lynn was hesitant at first, but finally allowed Bud to wrap his big arms around her, rocking them back and forth.

* * *

**2 Months Later:**

Bud White splashed cold water on his face, then stared into the spotless mirror, watching the water droplets drip off his chin. Bud sighed and shook his head before grabbing a towel and dabbing his face dry. When he finished, Bud re-entered his bedroom where Lynn was sleeping soundly, her belly finally having caught up with her.

Bud sauntered over, placed a small kiss on her forehead before rubbing her round belly and kissing it as well. He whispered goodbye and then left the bedroom, and out of the small Arizona house.

* * *

"You're not from 'round here, are ya Mr. Whire?" asked a tubby man, his hands holding his greased hair up as he leaned back into his leather chair.

"Uh, it's White, sir. Bud White." Corrected Bud, uncertainly.

"Right, that's what I said, White. Anyway, what makes you think you can be a good cop 'round here? Any experience?"

"Yes sir, I have experience in law enforcement. I was an officer for the LAPD back in… LA." He shifted in his seat.

"Why aren't you no more?"

"I was injured in the line of duty, sir." Bit off Bud icily, feeling like his old brute of himself.

"How didja ya get hurt?" he asked, interested.

"My Captain ambushed a fellow officer and me. I pushed the other officer out of the way, I was shot. I ran after the Captain, he shot me again. When I was down and he was going to kill my friend, I stabbed him… which led him to shoot me in the face. Everything else is a bit hazy you can understand… happy?"

"He shot you in the _face_?" he asked astonished, "That's not possible."

"Oh it is, sir. I had my jaw wired shut for a long time and I'm itching to talk, specifically the Miranda rights." He allowed himself a small quirky smile, which caused Pudgy, which Bud had nicknamed him in his head, to laugh.

"I like you White. Smart, a smart_ass_ mind you, but perfect. You're a brute, I can tell. You're hired!"

Bud stood and shook Pudgy's fat hand firmly, then left the room quickly.

* * *

Bud entered his humble home, arms full of roses and two bags of groceries. He ambled towards the kitchen and dropped everything onto the counter with a huff. After placing the roses into a vase with water, Bud started to put groceries away.

Lynn snored softly, which caused Bud to laugh from the doorway as he watched her sleep for a few minutes. Afterwards Bud made his way into the kitchen again and turned the radio on, ready to cook Lynn a luscious meal. Natalie Cole's "L.O.V.E." drifted from the radio and filled the air while Bud tapped to the beat.

Lynn coughed from the doorway, causing Bud to whirl around with a wide grin on his face. Lynn laughed and danced her way to Bud.

* * *

**THE END...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
